mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Havik/Current Timeline
Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Havik at some point managed to corrupt the Blood Magik empowering the Kamidogu daggers used to bind Shinnok's Amulet in a dark dimension. This allows Havik to possess whoever is cut by the daggers and force them to invoke the Blood Code, driving them to madness. Havik also formed an alliance with the former general of Outworld's armies, Reiko, and secretly aides him in his bid to wrest Outworld's throne from Kotal Kahn, manipulating Mileena to do so. Havik possesses Fox of the Shirai Ryu, forcing him to invoke the Blood Code by carving his own face off and proceeded to use him to slaughter the revived Shirai Ryu clan. Fox was ultimately killed by Takeda, but not before Havik hinted at the Kamidogu's connection to Quan Chi. Havik was able to possess Raiden and used the thunder god to battle Scorpion and nearly kill Takeda, but Havik was purged from Raiden when his blood was purified of the Blood Magik corrupting him. Havik, off-panel, speaks to Reiko in an unknown location in Outworld, discussing how they have discovered the source of Kotal Kahn's power: Blood Magik from the Kamidogu. Reiko expresses his concern over how long it would take to find each dagger, but Havik assures him he already knows where the daggers are. After Reiko vents his frustration over still not having Outworld's throne, Havik tells the general that once he has united the daggers, he will need no one, not even Havik himself. Havik assures Reiko he will be more than Outworld's emperor: He will become a Blood God. Havik is fully seen as he greets the captured Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs in the throne room on Shang Tsung's Island, Reiko by his side and with Red Dragon soldiers stationed about. The cleric of chaos greets the girls and welcomes them to a feast, warning them it may be their last. Havik spurs the possessed Kuai Liang when he is confronted by Hanzo and Takeda, demanding he take their spines for defying the Blood Code. As Kuai Liang mocks and goads Scorpion at the cleric of chaos's bidding, Havik stands in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits experimenting on a corpse and madly declaring he will soon have all of the Kamidogu and Hanzo Hasashi's soul. Havik uses Sub-Zero to battle Scorpion and holds the advantage throughout the fight thanks to Kuai Liang's powerful cryomancer abilities enhanced by Blood Magik. When Takeda steals the Kamidogu from Kuai, Havik uses the last of the Blood Magik in Kuai's blood to freeze a section of the city solid, trapping Scorpion and Takeda in ice. While Kuai was freed from Havik's possession, Scorpion escapes the ice and resumes the battle, unaware Sub-Zero is no longer possessed. On Shang Tsung's Island, Havik is given Kotal Kahn's Kamidogu of Outworld from Skarlet, and Havik expresses his impression over Skarlet's boldness of stealing the dagger from Kotal's own fortress during the Shokans siege. When Skarlet requests to learn Blood Magik, Havik leads her to Cassie Cage's prison cell, explaining Cassie's heritage of being descended from a clan of warriors bearing an ancient power. The chaos cleric tells Skarlet that while the power can be taken, they must force Cassie to fight first. Havik forces a chained Cassie to watch as Skarlet mercilessly pummels Jacqui into submission. When Jacqui is knocked unconscious and Cassie asks why the cleric is doing this, Havik tells her the reason is because her father is Johnny Cage and explains that he desires the power of Cage's bloodline, the power of warriors bred to fight the gods themselves, that power having done the impossible when it allowed Cage to defeat Shinnok, an Elder God. Havik tells Cassie that power is only unleashed when loved ones are near death and mockingly asks Cassie if Jacqui's life means anything to her. Cassie insists that she doesn't have power like her father's and Havik briefly muses that it might have skipped a generation before walking away and concluding that Cassie simply hasn't suffered enough to awaken her abilities. Reiko then returns, presenting Earthrealm's Kamidogu to the cleric of chaos. Pleased, Havik admires the dagger while telling Reiko that they only need to collect one more before he can make the former general into the Blood God. When Reiko expresses confusion over this, believing all six Kamidogu are needed, Havik explains that Raiden has already collected three of the daggers for them and says that every step the thunder god takes to protect Earthrealm brings them closer to conquering it. Havik then heads to Earthrealm, at the Kang Temple in the Henan Province of China, where he somehow convinces the guardian of the Chaosrealm Kamidogu, Shujinko, of Raiden being untrustworthy to protect the Kamidogu. Havik then waits for Hanzo Hassashi and Takeda Takahashi's arrival, greeting the shocked two cordially for the first time in the flesh. Character Relationships *Is the demonic force corrupting the Blood Magik in the Kamidogu. *Possessed Fox and used him to slaughter the second Shirai Ryu. *In alliance with Reiko to collect the Kamidogu. *Corrupted Raiden and forced him to fight Scorpion and nearly kill Takeda Takahashi. *Possessed Sub-Zero and used him to battle Scorpion. *Seeks to claim Scorpion's soul. *Given Kotal Kahn's Kamidogu from Skarlet. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages